Last Sunday
by ManaPixie
Summary: AU: Castiel is a librarian at the Sioux Falls Public Library. Dean is still killing monsters for a living.
1. What Happens in the Library

The sun was bright this particular Sunday morning in Sioux Falls. Castiel walked into the library wanting to look at the rather old selection of books that were stored in the back. Someone had been stealing them but he didn't know how, who, or why. Sioux Falls was a small community so no one felt the need to put any cameras in a library. Once he found his way to the restricted area of the library he found the small window in the upper right corner of the wall shattered. The window was just big enough for someone to get through if they lied down, but why would someone want to do that? If they wanted to do research they should have just asked nicely. _I would've let them_ Castiel thought out loud. He grabbed a broom from a small closet parallel to the area and started sweeping the floor, cornering the glass in just the right way to use the dust pan with ease.

"I'll just fix the window tomorrow," Castiel didn't want anyone to break it again because then he'll just have to clean up the mess again. Then, he'll have to explain to his boss, Chuck, once more why people are trying to break into the library. As he walked back to the front of the library he noticed that someone had come in.

"Hey there Casty!" Anna beamed. Castiel hated when she called her that but he put up with tiny things like that because she had just started working at the Sioux Falls public library and she somehow found her way in becoming somewhat of a friend to him. He tried to pull off the best smile he could but barely muttered a "hey" in response. Anna noticed he was holding something back just by the way he looked to the left and asked

"Are you okay, Castiel? What happened?" He wished he could tell her but that would only get him in more trouble with his boss.

"Nothing, just some books were out-of-place is all." he replied.

"Castiel. You can get away with saying that to Meg but not to me. Tell me."

Meg had started working there about a year ago. She becomes a friend when she wants to or when it benefits her best to do so and if she doesn't want to notice something, she won't.

"You can't tell anyone, okay Anna?" She couldn't and she probably wouldn't even if she wanted to, he had become like a brother to her.

"Okay, okay! Just tell me!" Anna hoped it was that Castiel met someone. She had begun to worry he had become too lonely working here. She had even taken him out dancing and found that he was actually a lot of fun when he just let loose.

"Someone broke into the library again... through the window... again." he grunted. Anna's face twisted into one of a worried state

"Jesus, Cas, we need to secure this place more. That is it! We are both going to get fired if we don't beef this place up even a bit," she stated.

"I know, I know. But what are we going to do about -" just then a guy, about six feet tall and with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen walked in. Anna smirked at Castiel, she knew Castiel played for the other team, actually, everyone knew but he never cared to voice it.

"Hi! Welcome to the Sioux Falls library. Can we help you?" Anna tried to break the ice and act normal but failed.

"Didn't know the people were so friendly here, even with mister mute over there." The mystery man was referring to Castiel who, without noticing it, was just staring at the tall man saying nothing.

"Oh, uh, sorry. I wasn't staring at you, I was staring at the - the window that, uh, broke this morning," Castiel muttered out.

Green eyes looked down to Castiel's name tag and introduced himself.

"Well, hi Castiel. That's disappointing but, last time someone looked at me like that I got laid. Name's Dean by the way, and yeah maybe you can help me. I'm looking for books about Greek myths. Like y'know, Zeus and shit."

Anna piped up this time, "Yeah I know what you mean. They are at the end of the rows of books and to the left." Dean said thanks and started walking. Dean thought about Castiel's bluside comments. He wase eyes and how much he wanted to get to know them better. The only person who knew about Dean's sexuality was Sam, his brother, and only through never into those mushy, chick flick talks. The only reason he had come to this library was because Sam didn't feel good after a hunt and now, he made a mental to note to come more often. He needed to know who this Castiel person was.

**(I hope you liked it! I mean to make the next one a bit longer so feel free to leave feedback since this is my first story ^.^)**


	2. The Right Book

Dean tried to concentrate while he searched down the aisles of books for something that looked nice and ancient but, his mind quickly swept back to Castiel. He knew he couldn't involve him in anything that would get him in danger, which was the whole definition of his life. "What the hell I'm I thinking" he said out loud. He froze and looked quickly around to make sure no one was there to hear him then went back to thinking. _This, whatever this is, will never get to Sam. Not now, not ever _Dean tried to reassure himself. It was weird for him to try to protect someone he didn't even know but the feeling Castiel gave him made him feel like he had a purpose.

* * *

As soon as Dean turned away Anna grabbed Castiel's shoulders and said "Castiel, you cannot do this."

Castiel looked back at her, confused, and replied "Anna, I don't think I understand."

"What I mean is that you can't just let him go like that! I see the way you look at him and- " Anna continued to talk about how he can't let him go and everything but all he could think of is all of the "what if's". What if Dean isn't playing on his team? Say he is gay, then what if he gets rejected? Castiel wasn't the one for rejection or the most confident person either.

"All you need to do is be yourself, like you are with me," Anna concluded. "O-okay?" Castiel said still confused.

"Now, go away, and I'll find a way to call you back, okay?" This was all just a blur for Castiel.

"Okay?" She repeated matter-of-factly. After that Anna took him to a section of the library that wasn't visible from the front desk.

"Now you stay here and wait until I get you," then Anna walked back to the front desk leaving Castiel a baffled mess.

* * *

Dean finally gave up trying to find a usable book and grabbed the oldest looking one. He settled on a book that had symbols on the spine and no title, well, at least not in English. _If it's the wrong book, it won't be my problem _he tried to justify.

He walked back to the main area of the library and dropped the most likely useless book on the large front counter that Anna was standing behind.

"Can I check this out?" he asked. Anna looked at him as if he was supposed to know something.

"You know that book was in the restricted section, right?" she replied quizzically.

She continued, "There was a big yellow sign there? You didn't see it?"

Seeing her attempt at a joke Dean retorted, "Well then I guess I need glasses but why exactly can't I check these out? Is it against the law to or somethin'?"

Anna took in all of these questions and explained "If you want to put it that way… Yes. You'll just have to read the books here."

"Okay, I guess I'll have to speak to your boss then," Dean countered. Anna giggled softly and fast walked to get Castiel. Dean turned and smiled to himself when he realized he had an extra chance to talk to him.

Anna returned to the counter with a bounce in her step and Castiel on her arm.

"Castiel, our new friend here wants to check out a book that came from the restricted section and I told him the rules but -," She started saying but Castiel cut her off in a subtle manner only he could achieve.

"I appreciate you not stealing them as some unknown people have, but may I ask what you need them for?" Dean scrambled to find an answer that wouldn't technically be lying. He didn't want to start off anything with him like that.

"My little brother, Sam, needs it for research. You wouldn't want to deprive him of education, would you Cas?" He did the best he could. Although now he probably thought his little brother was nine. The blue eyed librarian looked up straight into Dean's eyes and said "Cas?" Dean's heart practically shattered at his lost puppy face.

He hesitated before he said "Yeah, like short for Castiel. No one has ever called you that before?" Castiel had never had a nickname other than the putrid one Anna gave him but that hardly counted.

"No, I don't think I have but, back to the matter at hand. I guess I can make an exception for you this one time." Dean nodded his head as a thank you and goodbye all in one. As he turned to leave that Sioux Falls public library a spark of courage took him and as he was about to walk out the door he spun around to face Castiel again and said trying not to stumble.

"Uh, later I might have a question about this book, so, can you grab a bite to eat later, or..?" Cas' face flushed a light shade of pink.

By some miracle he smiled and said "I guess it is a complex book. Meet at the diner down the street at seven?"

Dean looked up, "Yeah, sounds good" he said softly. He then looked at the both of them, did a half wave to say goodbye and walked out the door thinking nothing could be better.

**A/N: **_Again, I hope you liked it and please don't be shy to leave some feedback on anything really I'm still quite new to this. I was actually quite surprised with the turn-out of the first chapter so thank you for that. The next one might come a bit late 2 or 3 days since I have family stuff but it will be there! _


	3. Seven O'Clock

**A/N** _Usually I put these at the end but I think I need to apologize! I'm sorry for those who cared before that this came out so late but, I am here now and I will try to make regular updates. I also fixed the previous chapters so if you're interested… there you are. Alright, enjoy the fluff! (Oh and thanks to the person who last reviewed my story. That gave me a bit of spirit to continue writing this.)_

It was five o'clock and Castiel smiled all the way home. He put his keys on the little silver bowl by the door and hung up his trenchcoat. He walked into his room, looked in the mirror, and it hit him. He was going on a date with Dean in two hours.

_Well, not exactly a date, more like a friendly gathering, _he and over he tried to think about all the possibilities of how it was not a date. Slouching on his bed, he looked at the clock. The red numbers switched to 6:30. Realizing he was almost going to be late he set aside all his thoughts and hurried to his dresser. Castiel picked out a gray t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He ran his hands through his hair, ruffling it just a bit. The clock read 6:45 and he took off.

There was plenty of parking space at the diner. Not many people were out at this time, especially on the week days. He breathed in and out when his phone vibrated. He reached into his pocket thankful for the delay to go in. It read:

_Don't you think I forgot about your date tonight Casty! Have fun :*_

"Anna," he grumbled. That message only made him even more nervous. He gripped the door handle, breathed in one more time, and opened the door to the car.

Looking around the diner he didn't see a sign of Dean. He was beginning to worry that he had been stood up when he heard a raspy voice from the back of the place.

"Cas!" He looked in the direction of the voice and he saw Dean sitting in a corner booth that looked almost secluded from the rest of the diner. Castiel forgot that he was nervous as soon as he heard him and he sat down in the leather seat.

"Hello Dean," He said much more calmly then he expected to. They sat there for a moment looking at each other. No awkwardness. Just sitting there and looking. Dean was the first to break the silence.

"Well, my brother liked the books but, I didn't really get into it. Sammy was always the brain of the family," Cas wondered why since mythical things are always interesting but that might be a better question for later. No need to start something now.

"It's not for everybody. Is it just you and brother?" Castiel asked. Dean looked down for moment and he regretted asking the question.

"Yeah, mostly. Our Dad died when we were younger," Dean said finding the blue eyes he missed so much.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that," He apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I want to get to know you Cas, I really do, and for some reason I feel close to you already. I've never done this before, the whole dating thing and I'd hate to start out on a depressing note," Part of that was right to Dean but the other part was simply because he didn't like talking about his father that much. He was still surprised with himself he said anything about him.

"You don't really look like the type of person who gets nervous" Castiel joked.

"I'm not nervous it's just that—oh great now you're laughing, wonderful," Dean replied.

The rest of the night went by like that. They joked and chuckled. Talked about Cas' job at the library and if he gets bored with the books. Dean started talking about movies or his brother or his car. Until, the waitress had to ask them to leave.

"I haven't smiled like that in a long time," Dean nudged at Castiel's elbow while they sat on the sidewalk outside of the diner.

"Glad I could help," Cas looked into Dean's eyes and forgot everything. Forgot that his rent was due next week, that the windows at the library were broken, even that there was something wrong with his car. Slowly, Dean leaned in and stopped right in front of his chapped lips.

"Do you mind?" Dean breathed. Cas' stomach felt like it doubled over and all he could do was close the gap between them.

Cas glided his hand along Dean's back while the kissed. Dean smiled against his lips and it made him melt inside. Their tongues tangled together and Dean let his hand rest his neck pulling him close. Cas pulled away first and pressed his forehead against Dean's. He could stare into those green eyes for ages and not get tired.

"I'm gonna miss you," Dean whispered knowing he'll have to leave the town sooner or later. Cas placed one small kiss on Dean's lips.

"I think I have to go," Castiel said reluctantly. Then he stood up, disoriented.

"Please tell me you aren't leaving because I'm a terrible kisser," Dean smirked as he gave Cas' hand a small squeeze.

"No! You were fine it's just, I just, have work and so," Castiel didn't want this to end. He didn't want to ever finish hearing that raspy voice and those green eyes but, real life always ruins everything.

"I'll see you later then?" Dean held Cas' gaze and he gave a little nod.


End file.
